galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Plotholes for Midshipman, Chapter 7 (Battle Stations)
In relation to: CHAPTER 7: BATTLE STATIONS Item #1 It's the same story on Nilfeheim, Sir. Soronel's Comment Eric has specifically been told not to call Harris 'Sir' Sir or not I wanted to show Eric still not used to the fact, NOT to call others Sir ( I had the same problem in the Marines . We used to call a fence post sir (if in doubt) and made the mistake to call a Gunny Sir (After I graduated to Lt) In Eric's case. I need to add a line to make that clear. Maybe a scolding look of Harris or some corrective afterthought from Eric. Good Catch Item #2 "Aft grav to minus 1 stern grav to minus 3. OPS switch Main viewer to Port Cams." The view screen switched to a visual sensor mounted to the Port control tower. The Devastator disc was slowly standing up at one end. When the disc was at 90 degrees I said." Stern grav to zero. Aft Grav to minus 4." "Stern Grav Zero Aft at minus 4. " The devastator was slowly rising into the sky and due to its size already half in the cloud cover. The Port Cam followed the moving ship and after more than an hour of snail pace ascent the ships aft disappeared in the clouds. Soronel's comment: If the ship is going to stick into the sky shouldn't it be bow or fore grav that is manipulated first? Aft and Stern I used the wrong term. He meant to say : Bow grav to zero and then Stern to minus 4. With the front of the ship having no weight and the aft/stern minus -- yep the ship goes ass first. Good point need to fix that or Eric' drills a mighty big hole into the planet and his Big Test is a big failure. VR Item #3 Zezzh's Holo had a glass of water because he was like a true lizard, cold blooded and Alcohol was poisonous to him. "I wanted to put him on OPS for a shift or two; he is just a Senior Midshipman after all. I had him on OPS the entire time growing into the challenging post very fast. Soronel's Ccmment: If Stahl worked behind the scenes to get Eric on the Hyperion this should change, because Zezz would have known the entire time it would have been more than "a shift or two" as long as Eric didn't completely blow it Agreed Yes this goes along with the previous observation. Stahl having knowledge and a hand in Eric's posting (wanting him to gather/ gain experience. As a matter of fact it is this year at OPS Stahl uses as a prelude to the Big Test to everyone. Eric would not be completley help and clueless after spending a year on a Battleship bridge. So again good call (and it made me re think the Big Test scenario to make it a little more plausible why Stahl would considerdoing it) VR An idea Most years Stahl has some of the Captains he knows well test a a few Midshipman (between 1 and 3) by having them do a Field Class in OPS. He doesn't use the same Captains every year and some years he doesn't select anyone. Not all of those in being tested work out (Zezz has had to replace the last two he tested before Eric due to incompetence.) Having been on a mission with him, Zezz would have been willing to try Eric in OPS even without Stahl's intervention. The best of those who complete the field test might get a chance at the Big Test, depending on the comments made by their Captain. There were a few candidates between the cadet that went insane and Eric but Stahl while reading their service records considered them to similar to that candidate. the idea Well your first argument made me think. While your idea isn't bad and Stahl isn't micromanaging Eric's career.He heard these feats -Sub / Dai Batleship defeat- but Eric is not yet his #1 success . Sthal must have selected many thousand using his method. And in order for him to consider it a viable alternative to McElligott and the fleets way he must have been more successful than not. So he had seen many talented beings. Yes he is interested in Eric and he starts to test him. On the other hand McElligott knows Eric firsthand. Eric saved his life, prevented the Yokuda from becoming Kermac slaves, made sure the Narth stay in the Union, Saw Eric fight Y'All. Unless McElligott is an idiot, it is him who should watch over Eric and all that. At least until Eric completes the Devi adventure and get's to know the Eternal Warrior. So I am currently back at the chapter where Stahl hears about Erc first. Anyhow lots of food for thought. I am working on this rewrite and thanks to you guys I only now actually SEE theplot problems.. Thanks indeed VR KR Item #4 I noticed that the Cadet who went insane and the Lt. who brought up the missing ammo issue to Eric have the same last name. Was that intentional? KR Same name Yes initially I wanted to go with it (Insanity can be cured ,but he lost his chances to ever command..) I wanted him to comment on Eric's test, but I edited it out. Seemed to much sideline to fit the flow...I guess I never changed the name.I think I change the name.... Thanks for finding that VR Category:Plot Holes & Typos